bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tivanu
Tivanu, Mercenary and His little bird, Kive-Phu History Tivanu has been traveling the island for as long as he could remember. He tries to never stay in one place for long due to the tasks he has done in the past along with a natural fear of gaining somebody he could consider a friend then losing them. Throughout his travels he has seen many things and had spent a long time in Ko-Koro, training himself to control his emotions. He succeeded in this training and has learned to use his emotions to his advantage in a fight. He has traveled so long and so far that he does not even recall where he originally came from. He has recently begun to grow restless and has begun to hire himself out as a mercenary. He participated in the rahkshi attack, on the side of Ta-Koro, and fought a Rahkshi of mind reading on his own. He managed to defeat it and claimed the staff and right arm of the rahkshi as trophies. His most recent ventures have included guarding a Turaga, Celite. and matoran then two timing them to stay good with the 'law' and helping with the search for a Serial killer that goes by the name 'Him'. Despite runing into an old hassle, Viima, who was also searching for 'Him'. He has tried his hardest to assist in the capture of this killer. Tivanu has teamed with Orderin and Viima to form a small mercenary business. The group is currently hunting down Surina after they discovered she may still be around. The group eventually found surina, though had to Bargain with a mercenary/bounty hunter by the name of Rhea Heartsflame. This lead to a game of double-cross and lies on Tivanu's part. They managed to get Surina into Ga-koro Marines Custody and now Tivanu is an Enemy of Rhea's. He was also given a pair of corrective goggles by the akiri. After this the group disbanded though eventually Tivanu found Viima again, aftering saving his life Tivanu was somewhat forced to knock reality back into Viima and the two are working together again. Personality Tivanu is a cold and analytical person. He tends to try and think of all possibilities and outcomes before doing anything. When he talks to people his analytical mind seems to show. He however can have a more compassionate side should he trust the individual enough to let it show, such in the case of Viima. Even though he is a skakdi he tries not to let his emotions get the best of him. Appearance Unlike most beings who have gravity as their affinity His purple and black color scheme was replaced by white and purple. Even though skakdi are already muscular species he tends to have a bit more muscle in his legs than other skakdi. He stands close to 8.5 feet tall or about 1.9 bio which is tall even for a skakdi. Tools A staff that can fire bolts of gravity from the tip. These Bolts Increase or decrease the gravity of what ever they hit. The effect lasts 2 minutes. (Weapon Approved by Nuju Metru.) Abilities and Traits When fighting Tivanu is a methodic fighter. He will take his time and observe his opponent's strategy before launching a full on attack. He avoids killing unless it serves a purpose. Tivanu also relies on a combined tactic of preventing his opponent from moving with his staff then pummeling them with impact vision and a combo of kicks and punches Relationships Allies *Orderin (Trusted Ally and Friend) *Viima (Now turned ally) Enemies *Him (Because he injured Kive-Phu) Inventory *A plundered Rahkshi staff *The right arm of a rahkshi of mind reading *A gold watch.(From Junyaus was payment for a job Tivanu took.) *Corrective Goggles: A pair of Goggles with lenses to correct Tivanu's nearsightedness. The lenses also have a flip feature that allows Tivanu's impact vision to be used without harm to the lenses. Given to him by Akiri Hahli for a completed bounty. Tivanu's Pet *Name: Kive-phu (Skakdi for Vicious bird ) *Gender: Female *Species: Lava Hawk *Appearance: This lava hawk is a bit larger than the average one. It is 3 feet from head to end of tail feathers. Her wingspan is 8 feet with each wing being 4 feet. Her armored feathers are a dark greenish red almost like that of a decaying plant. *Natural weapons: Sharp talons that are 4 inches long and 2 inches wide and an equally sharp beak. *Personality: This Lava Hawk has grown to be a savage fighter. It strikes with no mercy. It never attacks unless told to but will attack small rahi when it feels like it. It seems to be similar to Tivanu in that it's eyes show a analytical mind. *Background: During one of his many visits to Ta-Wahi Tivanu came upon a Lava Hawk being attacked by a group of Nui-rama. He will never know why he saved the lava hawk but he did by using his impact vision to strike the Nui-Rama's wings which caused them to tumble into the lava. For some odd reason the Hawk has stayed by his side ever since, no matter how much Tivanu has tried to get rid of it. Tivanu eventually consigned to his fate of being stuck with the hawk. He has taught it to respond to commands. He gave the Hawk a name. The hawk now travels with Tivanu and has learned how to become a savage fighter just like it's master, Tivanu. Trivia *Tivanu once turned in an employer for he was given a better price.Category:Skakdi Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Ba-Skakdi